


For Memories

by Nikiforov_in_love



Category: Leopika - Fandom
Genre: hunterxhunter1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiforov_in_love/pseuds/Nikiforov_in_love
Summary: Hunter x Hunter 1999. scene where the team meet again! at the park. leopika <3





	For Memories

At the park, Kurapika is sitting down on a bench next to Leorio, Kurapika watches both kids, Gon and Killua, chasing around one another. Leorio on his phone taking pictures of his friends. "You're like a dad" he says, laughing . "Come on it's for memories" Leorio says, feeling bothered by the word 'Dad'. Kurapika laughs and looking back at the kids. Leorio sees his chance, " Hey, Kurapika" he turns to face Leorio 'click' ,"What the..Leorio!" Kurapika now confused. ."I got a perfect one" Leorio says, smiling at the picture and showing to Kurapika , looking at the picture "Per..perfect?"Kurapika flustered"..should have just ask me, you know!" kurapika playfully pushes Leorio " Hey!" who almost fell off the bench. "Hey, Leorio" Kurapika says, 'click'. "Huh..Hey, Kurapika!" Leorio says, seeing the picture Kurapika just took "For memories" kurapika says, laughing. How much Leorio loved seeing that smile on Kurapika and he stared long at the blond man and kurapika looked at Leorio as well, both smiling. Until, they hear a ring coming from their phones and both men looked at each other and down at their phones, "A video?" both said. Leorio played the video and kurapika moved closer to see. It was a video of them from today at the spot they are sitting at. The video finished and both begin to blushing bright red from seeing their actions caught on video. Laughing is heard from behind them, turning their heads 'click' back to see Gon and Killua "For memories" both said, simultaneously. (The picture had both Leorio and kurapika looking all embarrassed)


End file.
